Gift of the Goddess
by Luna of the Black Moon
Summary: What happened to Genesis after Weiss and Nero picked him up in Banora at the ending of Crisis Core? Read and find out! ONE-SHOT Unless I get a lot of readers with requests to continue


**A/N:** Another idea from the confines of my imagination... Apparently, my imagination knows not when to quit... Btw ignoring the secret ending of DoC just in case

**Genesis:** I don't know I kind of like this one

**Me:** Yeah cause its about you what else!

**Vincent:** Oo Someone's cranky...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FF7 it rightfully belongs to M... I mean Square Enix...

**Gift of the Goddess**

How many times did he had to relieve that single moment. One minute he was fighting Zack and the next he was seeing the very goddess herself, Minerva. He shivered as the memory played back to when she turned her gaze away from him as if rejecting him. He suffered after that, having been found by DeepGround and after refusing to help them being released to the hands of one mad scientist after another being experimented upon endlessly.

--

Genesis was now nothing more than a broken man. Here in this cell nothing could be done but remain confined, like a precious wild bird in a golden cage, at least that was how he felt. He looked up to the ceiling thinking of days past when he and Angeal used to be nothing more than scrawny kids searching for an adventure. He smiled at that, some memories were better than others. He sighed looking at the infantrymen that were sent to pick him up. They slowly entered and pulled him up by the shackles in his wrists.

Even though he was broken he didn't ose hope yet, he was waiting for the right moment to escape from this cage and fly away without ever having to be bound or imprisoned ever again. The men pushed him inside a dome and that was enough to wake him up to the real world to study his surroundings and notice the fact that he was missing his trench coat and his black shirt (A/N: All the fangirls out there should be drooling by now LOL). He looked around and the room didn't seemed that threatening except for the white color meaning for the space to be sterilized nonetheless but still it could drive the weakest person mad.

"Ah, so you've arrived" said a white haired man as he sat down, "You know why you are here... The offer still stands..." he said. "My answer then is the same... No, Weiss" said Genesis. Weiss sighed and called the troops to take him away and to punish for not accepting and like always they beat at his chest, ribs and face making him bleed and hurt enough to rethink his answer but as always, Genesis said no. During his time in the cells he managed to gain insight in his life and sighed as he thought of how crazy it had become.

--

He flinched from his sleep suddenly, as he heard what seemed to be his escape, "Genesis... wake up..." he winced awake one night finding that he was not in his cell but in front of the goddess again. He stayed silent as he watched. The goddess looked at him with pain filled eyes as he wrapped her arms around him, "My son... how you suffered so... I'm sorry..." she was whispering to his ear. He only closed his eyes silent tears running down his cheeks as he curled around her. "I wish I hadn't left ou in this world... But you have a fate far more important than mine... You must get out of this place and find what you seek" she said as she hugged him again. "May we one day meet again... My son... My gift... Genesis" she said as she vanished...

--

Genesis woke up panting an wincing from the pain at his side. He stood up shakily as he broke out finally after many nights in solitude. The guards tried to catch him but to no avail they all failed as Genesis had found his sword and got redressed back to his original clothes.

Once he escaped he had to hide from the entire world and it seemed the goddess helped him as he had fallen asleep the goddess by his side watching him as he slept, "Until we meet again... My son" she said as she vanished...

--

**Me: **Bah! It's short but if you want me to cont I'll gladly take requests

**Genesis:** -Goes pale- Why don't I like the sound of that?


End file.
